Shocker (Kamen Rider)
Shocker is a mysterious terrorist organization appearing as the primary antagonistic faction in the Japanese TV series Kamen Rider. The organization was founded after World War II ended, by remaining members of the Nazis who vowed to avenge the deceased Hitler. Shocker's operatives have been kidnapping millions of innocent humans to use for surgery and experimentation. Most of their human subjects are used to create kaijin via Shocker's scientists giving them animal/plant DNA, turning them into a mutants with superhuman abilities. Shocker's grunts were called Shocker Combatmen, and even one is tougher, faster, and stronger than a typical human being. One of their victims was Takeshi Hongo, who escaped after he was given the power to transform into Kamen Rider Ichigo and vowed to use his powers to fight against Shocker. Shocker later tried to create another Kamen Rider using photographer Hayato Ichimonji, but it failed when Kamen Rider Ichigo rescued Hayato from being brainwashed. Hayato then became Kamen Rider Nigo. Later incarnations After Shocker was originally defeated, it continued to resurface in numerous forms. Gel-Shocker Gel-Shocker was formed by the remnants of Shocker merging with another organization called Geldam. After Ambassador Hell's defeat, the Great Leader went forward with his plans to merge Shocker and Geldam, reorganizing Shocker from the ground up and destroying all remaining secret bases. The remaining Shocker Combatmen were massacred and replaced by the stronger Gel-Shocker troopers. Gel-Shocker was led by the Great Leader of Gel-Shocker and General Black, a Geldam commander originally stationed in Africa. Destron Destron was formed by the mysterious Great Leader and other surviving members of Gel-Shocker. Though it had branches in every country, it focused most of its attention on Japan. Destron's Mechanical Army at first weren't directly supervised, but after their many failures the High Destron placed Doktor G in charge of the day to day operations of Destron's division in Japanese. Black Satan Black Satan was a new organization led by the Great Boss of Black Satan. similar in several aspects to Shocker itself though unlike Shocker, it used Kikkaijin, "Bizarre Machine Men") rather than the inhumanoids used by Shocker and Destron. It also utilized "Satan Bugs" to mind control people around the world, alongside. The organization's downfall came when it was betrayed by General Shadow and destroyed by Kamen Rider Stronger. Neo-Shocker Shocker was once again reformed as Neo-Shocker. It was responsible for many terrorist attacks against the Japanese government and mysterious disappearances of people. They sought to eliminate two thirds of the current human population on Earth with them as the dominant majority. Skyrider defeated the organization's Japanese branch commanders and, with the help of the Seven Legendary Riders, defeated its international members as well. The organization later dissolved after the death of their Great Leader. Badan Empire The Badan Empire was an amalgam of previous groups who had attempted to conquer the Earth and were defeated by the Kamen Riders. It was headed by the Generalissimo of Badan, with Ambassador Darkness serving as a decoy leader. In addition to members relating to Shocker's various incarnations, as well as Geddon and Dogma Kingdom, it also utilized a new powerful "Roid" series of cyborgs. Dai-Shocker Dai-Shocker is a conglomeration of all Kamen Rider villain organizations aiming to conquer all dimensions. Their insignia is double-headed version of Shocker's eagle crest with the "DCD" enscribed on it, hinting at Decade's ties to them. They stationed their agents in various alternate worlds in order to achieve total domination over the multiverse and creation itself. After being defeated, it was briefly reformed as Super Shocker, but was defeated again by the Heisei Riders. Dai-Shocker's most recent return saw them both clash and join forces with Dai-Zangyack, a similar organization comprised villains who fought the Super Sentai. Space Shocker Space Shocker is an organization comprised of resurrected Kamen Rider villains seeking to conquer the entire universe. The man behind their resurrection was Reider from the Space Crime Syndicate Madou, who used Space Shocker as a distraction while he worked to complete his own plan. Nova Shocker Nova Shocker is an opposing organization that has been planning to overthrow the original Shocker, leading a civil war between his organization and Ambassador Hell, the last leader of his Shocker faction. Their primary target is to kidnap Tobei Tachibana's granddaughter, Mayu, to release Alexander the Great Eyecon from her body. Members *Great Leader of Shocker - Leader *Colonel Zol *Dr. Shinigami *Ambassador Hell *Shocker Combatmen Shocker Kaijin Independant Kaijin *Spider Man *Bat Man *Scorpion Man *Sarracenian *Mantis Man *Grimreaper Chameleon *Bee Woman *Cobra Man *Gebacondor *Yamogeras *Tokageron *Saboteguron *Phirasaurus *Hitodanger *Kanibubbler *Dokugandar (Caterpillar form to Imago Form) *Amazonia *Musasabeedle *Kinokomorgu *Shocker Greeed Colonel Zol's Kaijin *Antlion Thunder *Mukaderas *Mogurang *Kuragedarl *Zanburonzo *Arigabari *Dokudahlian *Armadillong *Gamagirah *Arikimedes *Egyptus *Torikabuto *Eiking *Wolf Man Doctor Shinigami's Kaijin *Snoweman *Ghoster *Fly Man *Pranodon *Kabibinga *Namekujira *Bearkonger *Todogirah *Hiruguerrilla *Isoginchak *Kamestone *Unicornos *Gilgalass *Namazugiller *Saigang *Zanjioh Ambassador Hell's Kaijin *Jaguarman *Sea Snake Man *Cockroach Man *Gireera *Dokumondo *Poison Lizard Man *Earthworm Man *Owl Man *Harinezuras *Semiminga *Kabutorong *Kamikirikid *Girizames *Gillerkorogi *Elekibotaru *Abugomens *Mosquiras *Shiomaneking *Shiracuras *Bararanga *Seadragons **Seadragon I **Seadragon II **Seadragon III *Imoriges *Unidogma 2011 In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go, Kamen Riders!, when Ankh and Eiji accidentally left a Core Medal in 1971, they allowed Shocker to defeat the Double Riders and take over the world, with the members of other evil organizations joining them in their conquest. Members *Leader **Great Leader of Shocker *Shocker Council **Llumu Qhimil **King Dark **Apollo Geist **General Shadow **Darom **General Jark **N-Gamio-Zeda **El of the Water **Kerberos Undead **Albinoleo Imagin **Terror Dopant *Generals **General Black **Shadow Moon *Monster Army **Shocker ***Shocker Greeed ***Zanjioh ***Shiomaneking ***Ikadevil ***Garagaranda ***Poison Lizard Man ***Jaguarman ***Ganikomol ***Turtle Bazooka ***Tiger Roid ***Shocker Combatmen **Jin Dogma ***KomaThunder **Crisis Empire ***Schwarian **Neo Organism **Fog Mother ***Garai **Gurongi ***Ra-Dorudo-Gu ***Zu-Gooma-Gu ***Zu-Zain-Da ***Me-Garima-Ba **Lords ***Pantheras Luteus ***Cetos Orcinus **Mirror Monster ***GuldThunder ***Metalgelas ***Volcancer ***Deadlemur **Orphnoch ***Lobster Orphnoch ***Elephant Orphnoch ***Stag Beetle Orphnoch ***Octopus Orphnoch ***Tiger Orphnoch **Undead ***Eagle Undead ***Serpent Undead ***Tiger Undead ***Giraffa Undead ***Paradoxa Undead **Makamou ***Douji and Hime of Bakegani ***Makamou Ninja Group **Wormo ***Scorpio Worm ***Sectio Worm ***Cammarus Worm ***Subst Worm **Imagin ***Owl Imagin ***Scorpion Imagin ***Oct Imagin ***Mantis Imagin **Fangire ***Lion Fangire ***Crab Fangire ***Octopus Fangire **Dopant ***Utopia Dopant ***T-Rex Dopant ***Triceratops Dopant ***Beast Dopant ***Hopper Dopant Allied Organizations *Government of Darkness *Geddon *Delza Army *Dogma Kingdom *Jin Dogma *Gorgom *Crisis Empire *Gurongi *Lords *Mirror Monsters *Orphnoch *Undead *Makamou *Worms *Imagin *Fangire *Sonozaki Family 2015 Shocker/Gel-Shocker *Members **Great Leader of Shocker **General Black/Hiruchameleon **General Shadow **Marshal Machine **High Priest Darom **General Jark **Super Galaxy King **Schwarian **N-Gamio-Zeda **Lobster Orphnoch **Weather Dopant **Sagittarious Nova **Phoenix **Demushu **Kamen Rider 3 *Kaijin **Garagaranda **Cheetahkatatsumeri **Zanjioh **Shiomaneking **Poison Lizard Man **Girizames **Turtle Bazooka *Roidmudes **Roidmude 089/Doctor D **Roidmude 057 **Roidmude 016 **Roidmude 076 Gallery Images 1420_A.jpg spd_20131101155816_b.jpg Videos Kamen Rider (1971) Akuma No Shocker|Shocker's theme song Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Totalitarians Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Evil from the past Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creator Category:Monsters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:The Heavy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cults Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mutants Category:Abusers Category:Legacy Category:Manga Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Slaver Category:Propagandists Category:Incriminators Category:Oppressors Category:Supervillains Category:Saboteurs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Military Category:Jingoist Category:Dark Priests Category:Extremists Category:Blackmailers Category:Malefactors Category:Imperialists Category:Monster Master